Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a propulsion machine comprising an air propeller, for propelling small watercrafts, such as a canoe.
2. Prior Art
The market offers very limited number of options available for power propulsion of small watercrafts and canoes. There are electric trolling motors and small outboard gasoline engines. There are also air propelled watercrafts available, but these employ large horsepower engines that drive relatively small air propellers, creating a noise level comparable to that of an aircraft, which is a major drawback.
The use of water propellers is very difficult or impossible in shallow and weeded waters and it also destroys the aquatic vegetation. Gasoline engines are loud, pollute the environment and are too heavy for canoes.
The principle object of this invention is to provide a machine for propulsion of a canoe or other small watercraft comprising of an air propeller powered by an electric direct current motor. Such a machine eliminates problems associated with water propellers and gasoline engines. It enables one to go over shallow and weeded waters, does not pollute the environment and it creates low level of noise, allowing two persons to converse easily.
Another object of this invention is to provide a machine that can be disassembled quickly and easily for transportation.
To accomplish these objectives the rotational speed of the air propeller is reduced so that the revolving propeller creates a level of noise that is not tiring to the operator. Because of the low rotational speed of the propeller, the size of the air propeller is increased appropriately resulting in high efficiency of the propeller. Also major components of the machine are easily assembled and disassembled without using any tools, thus making it easy to transport.